


Routines And Quotations

by sofiathefool



Series: Phan One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1k words, Fluff, Gift, Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Quotations, Short One Shot, birthday gift for my #1 bae, home is when I'm alone with you, it has bit of everything, routines, somewhat angsty, spot the quotes, thesunwholikesdarkness, unitedstatesofparadise, unitedstatesofphantasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiathefool/pseuds/sofiathefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***</p><p> </p><p>  <em>If there was one person in the world who took routines to the max, it was Dan Howell: a 17-year-old English boy who had a certain pattern, or rather, a timetable to which he obeyed religiously, even if he didn't realize it sometimes.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>When the clock hit 6AM, Dan Howell knew he had to get up.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>When the clock hit 7AM, Dan Howell knew he had snoozed his alarm too long.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>When the clock hit 8AM and Dan was still running to his school, he knew he was late. </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>This is a one-shot about a boy who found his home in someone else rather than on a place.</p><p>"Home is when I'm alone with you"</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Read my tags for more info!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines And Quotations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunwholikesdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunwholikesdarkness/gifts).



If there was one person in the world who took routines to the max, it was Dan Howell: a 17-year-old English boy who had a certain pattern, or rather, a timetable to which he obeyed religiously, even if he didn't realize it sometimes.

When the clock hit 6AM, Dan Howell knew he had to get up.

When the clock hit 7AM, Dan Howell knew he had snoozed his alarm too long.

When the clock hit 8AM and Dan was still running to his school, he knew he was late.

When the clock hit 12PM, Dan Howell knew it was time he got to lunch. He also knew it was the time the school bullies preferred to terrorize the freshmen, who by then had learnt to eat in peace in the library. He knew it was time to follow those scared kids and help them out.

When the clock hit 1PM, Dan Howell knew he had to go back to class. He saw the way the bullies looked at him. They knew what he had done, but did not dare touch Dan Howell, as his father was the one who had the school up and running, and not for being the principal. He still couldn't help the shivers which ran up his spine every time.

When the clock hit 3PM, Dan Howell didn't know how to contain his excitement. But he did know he had to get to the boys' bathroom and get in a cubicle until he heard the sign.

When the clock hit 3:10PM, Dan Howell heard a low, soft voice whisper “We will be friends forever, won't we Pooh?” Dan smiled at the quote, and lost no time to reply, in a similarly barely audible voice, “Even longer.”

Dan Howell forgot the clock by then, kicking his bag further into the stall and opening the door, letting the one he loved the most in. He felt himself relax as long, strong arms enveloped his torso in a tight hug. He felt himself grin as he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. They rocked gently side to side.

Then, they pulled away just enough to be able to look at each other. Dan's grin turned into a fond smile as he snaked his arms around the other's neck.

“I know your face..,” his boyfriend whispered, as he ran two fingers down Dan's face slowly, lovingly. Dan's features scrunched up in concentration, and it didn't take long for them to soften again.

“Lord Of The Rings,” he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, damn it!” his boyfriend laughed, throwing his head back. Dan could have sworn his breath caught at the beautiful, long pale neck, glistening as if his lover was ethereal. He cleared his throat quickly.

“You have to up your quoting game, Phil,” Dan winked, forcing himself to keep the act going and not just collapse onto Phil and kiss him.

“Oh, don't worry! I'll search some indie quotes tonight. You won't even see them coming tomorrow!” teased Phil, his blue eyes resembling the sea during sun-down and a loopsided smirk adorning his features.

“There is something I would rather see coming, anyway,” he retorted almost dismissively, looking off to the side with mock offense playing on his face. He was suddenly pushed quite gingerly against the wall, Phil's forehead resting on his and staring deep into his dark brown eyes.

“You're fowl, Dan Howell,” Phil whispered intensely. However, he couldn't even keep the act up for a minute, as he realized what he had said and broke down laughing. “Fowl Howell,” he laughed, pressing his lips into Dan's forehead.

“My favorite nickname..,” Dan replied sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer. “Would you please just kiss me already?”

“As you wish, my Thane,” Phil exclaimed, as his lips approached Dan's.

“Fucking finally..,” Dan whispered quickly, nearly being cut-off by the collision of their lips.

When the clock hit 3:30PM, Dan Howell and Phil Lester had their clothes spread on the bathroom floor and were laying on top of them, trailing kisses on each other and hissing I love you's into soft skin.

When the clock hit 3:50PM, Dan Howell accidentally shouted as he came between their chests, causing Phil to come deep into him and fill him up.

When the clock hit 4PM, Dan Howell and Phil Lester were laying on their sides, his back was being warmed up by Phil's chest and tummy and soft pecks raising all the hairs on the back of his neck.

When the clock hit 4:30PM, Dan Howell and Phil Lester were dressed up and leaving the building, holding hands until they stepped out into the real world, being blinded by brightness and made deaf by the silence of the people-less school surroundings.

When the clock hit 4:50PM, Dan Howell quickly pecked Phil Lester's lips, turning around swiftly and stepping into the bus which would take him away from true happiness.

When the clock hit 5:30PM, Dan Howell arrived at his house, bidding his good afternoons to the butler and hugging his little brother. As he collapsed to the bed, Dan Howell realized his house didn't feel like home.

When the clock hit 5:35PM, Dan Howell looked at his phone and saw a text from Phil, reading “Okay?” Dan Howell knew his home was with Phil, and smiled and he typed out his response to the quote, “Okay.”

When the clock hit 6PM, Dan Howell was laughing as Phil called him a nerd. Dan countered by saying Phil was a dork. Dan realized that he had never felt as light as he did when he spoke with Phil.

When the clock hit 6:05PM, the weight came crashing down on Dan Howell once again, when he realized he so badly wanted to caress Phil's face, but couldn't.

When the clock hit 8PM, Dan Howell had to go down to the dining room and sit by his father, mother and brother. They had asked about his day. Dan knew he had to say it was all fine. And really, it was. But his days would certainly be better if he lived in a more understanding environment.

When the clock hit 10PM, Dan said goodbye to Phil, leaving behind a last kiss emoji on their messages. He rested his charging phone on his bedside table and turned on his side, facing the window, his gaze fixating on the crescent moon. Dan knew he had to sleep, but instead, he decided to smile. He cuddled further into his blanket and closed his eyes, letting his breaths grown heavier.

He couldn't wait to get home at 3PM the next day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Say hello to the first installment of my series of phan one-shots! (Bad Day's Power Play is not included, that is a whole other universe). I figured that there was no better way to kick-start it than by this fic I wrote for a very special someone.
> 
> Her name is Oriana, known as thesunwholikesdarkness on tumblr, and she is one of the most important people in my life. Her birthday is today and this is her gift! 
> 
> If you didn't catch it, this fic is also kind of a coping mechanism. I want to be with you so bad right now, honey, but I won't be able to chat, as I have a rehearsal in a few minutes (I am typing this at lightning speed, omfg) and we are so far away from each other. But don't worry, we will find home. <3
> 
> I love you, Oriana. You are my best friend and so, so important to me. I hope you have a great birthday (I will talk to you later, though, so keep an eye on Whatsapp :b). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, guys! Your support keeps me going! Love you all <3


End file.
